


Introductions

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Cassandra!, Dialogue Drabble, F/F, Humor, Lighthearted smut hintings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Isabela pays Skyhold a visit just before Adamant. Nox and Cassandra are a little late to the party.





	Introductions

_Isabela walks into the Skyhold courtyard_

Isabela: *Immediately sees Marian and does her best not to look to excited, which means she looks very excited to anyone else*  
Marian: *Excitement boils over and she bolts up to Isabela and kisses her* Hi.  
Isabela: *Giggles* Hi. *in between kisses* I missed you, too, love.  
Varric: Isabela, meet Josephine *gestures to Ambassador Montilyet standing beside him*  
Josephine: *Embarrassed* We know each other. *takes her hand and curtsies*  
Isabela: *Arm around Hawke’s neck* Nice to see you again *winks at Josephine*  
Josephine: My apologies, Admiral. Lady Trevelyan and Lady Cassandra have been held up, but they should be coming soon.  
Cassandra: *Moans Nox’s name loudly from open window somewhere behind everyone’s head*  
Marian: Clearly.  
Isabela: *Snickers* My kind of place already.


End file.
